Tortolos
by Neil Josten
Summary: Para la RinHaru Week; Día #4 It's my turn. Haruka medita sobre el tema un par de horas, zambullido en la bañera. Sin nadie que le apremie a salir. "Ey, Haru, ¡apúrate ahí dentro!" Nadie, excepto Rin Matsuoka. *BL*


**Renuncia: **todo de Kyoto Animation.

**Prompt: **004\. «It's my turn: you took my hand».

¡Eh, gracias por aguantar mis fangirleos masivos! Parece que soy de las pocas dementes que van para los ocho prompt LOL. Esta… cosa, iba a ser una viñeta _again_, porque sí, hasta a mí se me secan los oasis de ideas y debería estar escribiendo un fic de SnK :P

* * *

**H**aruka no sabe cómo obtiene esa certeza, pero se percata de que está ahí. Y que es algo que no lo saca de onda, ni mucho menos. Para él es normal, no supone sorpresas o dudas al respecto.

Es similar al saber común de que cada que sale de la bañera es Makoto quien le da la mano y sonríe de esa manera tan característica de Tachibana. Asimismo que Haruka siempre ha venido aceptando ese gesto, sin quejarse, o mostrarse descontento. También lo es el que Makoto mantuviese esa costumbre, incluso viviendo en edificios separados por varias cuadras una vez instalado en Tokio. Más ahora que Makoto se encuentra en Japón y él en Italia, es un poco distinto, como es de preverse.

Haruka medita sobre el tema un par de horas, zambullido en la bañera. Sin nadie que le apremie a salir.

— Ey, Haru, ¡apúrate ahí dentro!

Nadie, excepto Rin Matsuoka. Compañero de relevos y amigo de la infancia (tal vez, incluso, alguien que ostenta un título más alto en su vida, pese a que no lo hable en voz alta, menos en su presencia).

Haruka suelta un bufido. Rin, sin molestarse en revisar si el cerrojo está puesto o no, abre de un portazo y le mira ceñudo.

— Llevas aquí una hora —masculla, a modo de regaño. No surte el efecto deseado, porque Haruka no se inmuta ni se levanta. Permanece sentado, con las gotas de agua goteando de sus cabellos y mirando de reojo a Rin, su cuello ladeado a la izquierda. Rin niega, entre maldiciones. Seguro le dice que se volverá una pasa si continúa así.

— Vas a ser una pasa, Haru.

Ya. Atina de una forma absurdamente fácil y predecible.

— Quiero asearme —explica, de manera lenta y con aparente desinterés.

— Podemos compartir bañera.

Rin se tambalea, tropieza con los pies a punto de perder el equilibrio. Luce gracioso desde el punto de vista de Haruka, igual que una bailarina torpe a la que le han concedido el papel estelar.

— ¿_E-eh_? ¡No voy a hacer eso! —Chilla, ofendido.

— ¿Por qué no? —le inquiere.

— ¿P-por qué? Eh, eso, p-pues…

— Hay suficiente espacio —y tras eso, el veredicto final, se zambulle otro tanto, dejando escapar burbujas. Rin duda y da vueltas por el cuarto, renuente, hasta que al fin Haruka oye el _raz-raz_ que provoca la ropa al ser retirada. Acurrucándose un poco, sus piernas se rozan por accidente con las de Rin, éste contiene un grito y se mete de cuerpo entero a la tina.

Haruka lo ve, cual investigador con un espécimen único y en extinción.

— ¿_Qué_?

— Traes tu traje de baño —acota él. Rin se remueve.

— Bueno, sí, una manía tuya que se me contagió. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Se encoge de hombros, francamente sincero. No ha sido nada. Sólo un detalle. Parecido a los pensamientos que le han mantenido ahí metido tanto tiempo, según Rin. Fija su vista en él, Matsuoka se la devuelve. Un reto de miradas.

— Jé. He ganado —se jacta, tras un parpadeo.

Haruka entrecierra los ojos.

— Mentira.

— Verdad.

— Hiciste trampas.

— ¿Hah? Haru, en serio, estoy apretado en una tina, con otro tipo. ¿Y me consideras capaz de cometer trampa?

Se contiene de responder un «Sí». No porque Rin sea un tramposo o mienta, pero ha aprovechado un momento de debilidad. No hay más.

— Ne, Haru —aquí viene el inconfundible rubor. Sí, ese mismo. Más silencio de parte de ambos, efímero, cómodo—. ¿En qué piensas?

No le hace falta el poder de la telequinesis, le ha venido conociendo a su manera y sabe cuándo y cómo y por qué. Con él es lo mismo.

— En ti.

— ¿En mí?

— Sí.

Al parecer no le es suficiente, Rin se muerde los labios y se inclina hacia adelante. Acercando sus rostros. Centímetros. Nada de qué angustiarse. Haruka no lo admite tampoco, su corazón late más veloz, más doloroso.

— Eh, ¿y es todo?

¿Debería haber otra cosa?

— Tus manos son suaves.

— ¡¿HAH?! —Esta vez sí que se exalta, salpica el mármol y la alfombra con el agua que se remueve, cual ola diminuta—. ¿Por qué piensas en mis manos? ¿Haru? Venga, Haru. No puedes confesar algo así y luego esperar que no pregunte —lo suelta todo seguido y de golpe.

Inevitablemente le recuerda al crío que solía ser, siempre con sus "Nanase, Nanase".

_Nanaaaaaaaase_.

Es irritante. Pero entretenido.

— Tsk. En serio, no te comprendo… —refunfuña un poco más, antes de darse por vencido.

— No hace falta.

— _Eeh_.

Haruka suspira. Y se levanta. Rin le observa con curiosidad e intriga.

— Sal —ordenándole y dejándolo mudo.

— ¡Pero si no llevamos ni cinco minutos, y debo asearme!

— Te aseas después. Sal.

Sabe que lo hará. Lo hace. Y un remolino se apodera de su estómago. Sigue ahí. No se ha ido.

Rin se obliga a parpadear repetidamente en cuanto nota su palma extendida, aguardándole para que la tome.

(Como si sus manos hubiesen sido creadas la una para la otra. Que Rin le ha guiado y ahora considera, es su turno para devolverle el favor y le procure, nuevamente, para evitar que alguno de los dos caiga por error).

Rin entrelaza sus dedos. Un agarre firme. Haruka le impulsa a ponerse de pie. La emotividad de la situación se ve estropeada, como de costumbre, por su fascinación a molestar a Rin.

— Vamos, _Rin-Rin_. Si no nos apuramos no te dará tiempo para ponerte la crema humectante de fresa.

Pero qué se le va a hacer.

— ¡Haru, deja de esculcar mis cosas!

Son como niños.

Y aún bajo cualquier adversidad, o tontería, Rin está dispuesto a seguirle (y disfrutar del calor de la palma de su mano entre negaciones).


End file.
